vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God (Bruce Almighty)
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 2-C Name: God, The Almighty, The Father, The Alpha, The Omega Origin: Bruce Almighty / Evan Almighty Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: God; Creator of The Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Likely Type 1), Reality Warping, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy (Can hear all prayers across the world, and knows everything there is to know about every single person in the world), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transformation, Transmutation (Turned Lot's wife into a pillar of Salt), Water Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Perception Manipulation / Time Travel (Made Evan Baxter see Prestige Crest at the time of it's creation), BFR, Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Created The File Cabinet, which can store everything a person said, done or thought about doing), Weather Manipulation, Power Granting / Wish Granting (Endowed Bruce Nolan with all of his powers. When Bruce said "Yes" to all prayers he received, the wishes of every person who prayed for him became real), Light Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can perform miracles, give "signs" and manipulate the lottery), Cloth Manipulation, Astronomical Object Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Weapon Creation, Summoning (Like Bruce, can bring down giant meteors), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Organic Manipulation, Duplication, Vehicular Mastery, Precognition (Can know the exact date of an event will happen), Clairvoyance, Hair Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Issued the 10 commandments and made an 11th one), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Breath Attack, Existence Erasure, Power Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence Attack Potency: Likely Universe level+ (Created the whole universe) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely Universal+ Durability: Likely Universe level+ Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know about every single person in the world, and can store this amount of information into "file cabinets"; Can hear all prayers from everyone in the world) Standard Tactics: God uses all sorts of reality warping. Weaknesses: Seemingly unwilling to break free-will Feats: Toggle * Told the number of fingers, and made one hand to have seven. * When endowed with all of his powers, Bruce Nolan created several stars and pushed the moon closer to the planet * Brought Bruce into the afterlife and sent him back. * Appeared to Evan in various guises. * Controlled all the animals to follow Evan. * Stated to have turned Lot's wife into a pillar of salt. * Magically made water appear out of nowhere. * Magically disappeared. * Caused Evan's beard to instantly grow back no matter how many times he shaved. * Displaced anything Evan wears with a rope.] * Redirected the ark with a giant wave. Note: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Both were Low 2-C and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Movie Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Technology Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Biology Users Category:Life Users Category:Perception Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Cloth Users Category:Animal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Wise Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Organic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Environment Users Category:Hair Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Bruce Almighty Category:Evan Almighty Category:Tier 2